


Run For Your Life

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John gets hungry and decides to borrow a snack.





	Run For Your Life

When he heard the hotel room door open, John looked up at Paul. Paul greeted him, but John could only grunt in return through his mouthful of food.

“What’s that?” Paul asked as he flopped down next to John on the bed.

John swallowed. “I was hungry. I took your chocolate,” he explained. At the sight of Paul’s widening eyes, he added, “What? I’ll buy you a new one if you’re that mad.”

“That wasn’t mine, it was George’s—wait, where are you going?”

“Leaving the country,” John said, already halfway to the door.

“Why?”

“’Cause I’d like to _live_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (given by SevenCandlesticks) - Stealing somebody's chocolate.


End file.
